A Simple Letter
by bloody-iris
Summary: Draco decides to confess his feeling to Harry but will Harry realise who it is?
1. Chapter 1

A Simple Letter

Author's note – I blame this on too much vodka, loud music and dried strawberries!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. Not even vodka. I finished it. It was sad. But, at this moment, I don't own any characters in this story.

(blah blah indicates thoughts)

("blah blah" indicates speech)

Draco Malfoy paced his bedroom in the Hogwarts dungeons like a trapped animal. He didn't know what to do…about anything. A person watching from the doorway would of seen the normally composed 'Prince of Slytherin' alternating between wringing his hands and running his hands through his pale blonde hair, whilst pacing. All of which were distinctly un-Malfoyish things to do. But Draco was desperate. Suddenly, he stopped, and began talking to himself…

"Maybe I could send him a letter. He wouldn't have to know it was from me. I could be a mystery admirer. Draco old chap…that's the perfect plan you have thought of there!"

Draco's next problem was how to start this letter. 'Dear Boy-Who-Lived' sounded a bit…retarded. But he didn't want to seem to eager. The Malfoy family also frowned upon eagerness as a weakness. In fact, any display of emotion was frowned upon – particularly by his part-veela father, Lucius. Draco and his mother never really knew how to act around Lucius when he was in one of his 'moods'. The consequences of saying or doing the wrong thing were not worth the satisfaction of seeing his father snap. The chilling power that seemed to draw men and women to him like flies only served to alienate his wife and son.

So Draco decided to start the letter with 'dear Potter'. And that was the easy part, thought Draco now for my feelings.

_Dear Potter,_

_As this week will see the commencement of our final year at Hogwarts, I have decided to come clean about my feelings for you. My plan for this year is to completely and utterly seduce you, so that you forget how our past was, and look towards a future that I hope includes me._

_Sincerely,_

_Your admirer. _

_p.s. All of this is working under the assumption that you haven't suddenly turned straight after the summer with your Muggles and the Weasleys_

Perfect. I'll get one of the school owls to deliver it to him first thing in the morning And with that thought Draco fell asleep.

-- ---

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of something repetitively tapping at the window to his dorm room. Reaching for his glasses he stumbled over to his window, letting the tawny owl in. The owl blinked at Harry, then stuck out it's leg. Harry slowly took the letter, failing to notice that his hands were shaking in anticipation . This was the first letter he was to receive this school year. Harry knew that marking such anniversaries was stupid, yet it filled him with a sense of timing. A knowledge of when things had happened. Not that he celebrated many of these anniversaries. Just acknowledged their passing.

Shuffling over to his rumpled bed Harry looked at the letter. After staring blankly at it for what seemed like hours, Harry broke the wax seal on the envelope . Seeing that the letter started with 'Dear Potter', he was unsure who would write to him in such a tone. Harry read the letter…

_Dear Potter,_

_As this week will see the commencement of our final year at Hogwarts, I have decided to come clean about my feelings for you. My plan for this year is to completely and utterly seduce you, so that you forget how our past was, and look towards a future that I hope includes me._

_Sincerely,_

_your admirer. _

_p.s. All of this is working under the assumption that you haven't suddenly turned straight after the summer with your Muggles and the Weasleys_

Harry fell back onto his bed. He had an admirer! Not a member of his fan club, obviously, as they had alluded to a past that wasn't exactly positive. He tried to think of the boys who he had a past with, but his shocked thoughts kept returning to his crush – Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin.

Harry hadn't admitted this crush to his friends yet. Hermione and Ron, and most of the school knew he was gay – in act Hermione had figured it out for herself. But Harry shuddered to think of what his friend's reactions would be if they knew he was in love with Malfoy – the boy who had made their school life as difficult as he could without being punished by the teachers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note – I blame this on too much vodka, loud music and dried strawberries!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. Not even vodka. I finished it. It was sad. But, at this moment, I don't own any characters in this story.

Just for you Ronnie!

(**blah blah** indicates thoughts)

("blah blah" indicates speech)

As Ron burst into the Gryffindor common room he saw Harry come down the stairs in a daze, clutching a letter. Noticing that Harry was about to fall down the stairs, he gave out a shout, but Harry still fell. Sniggering, Ron saw that Harry was still holding the letter to his chest. After he helped him stand he said "So why were you in such a daze mate? Did someone hex you? Or are you in loooove?" Harry wordlessly handed the letter to Ron. After he had read it, Ron fell back into one of the common room chairs. "But…who do you think its from?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "I don't know…I have some hopes," here he grinned, "buy I have no idea." Ron laughed at the hopeful expression on his friend's face.

Harry turned to see the Fat Lady's portrait swing open, and stood up to see who had entered the Gryffindor common room. Ron turned to see what was happening when he saw Harry turn around, and saw that it was Hermione. Jumping up to meet her he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, and then the two of them gripped hands and faced Harry. Ron cleared his throat "um, Harry, me and Hermione," here Hermione poked him in the ribs, "I mean Hermione and I, we kinda started dating over the holidays. " Well it's about time you two," Harry said with a grin, "everyone else saw it coming – Fred and George told me to watch out for it two years ago!" And with that he strode out of the common room, leaving the two lovers with very confused expressions on their faces.

-- ---

**Who could the letter be from? Bloody hell…I can't work it out. I hope its Draco. Merlin, I hope its Draco. But its not like he would ever like me that way. I mean, he hates my guts, and takes pleasure in telling me so at least twice a day. Even if he doesn't hate me, he hates for everything I stand for. So in essence, it adds up to the same thing. And anyway…how would everyone react? I know Ron and Hermione would freak out. It took them long enough to accept I was gay. But, bloody hell! Ron and Hermione! I always knew that this would happen. It was just so obvious. But I can't believe that they didn't tell me sooner!**

Here Harry stopped pacing, and realized that he was in the room of requirements. He also noticed that there was someone in there watching him. A very good looking, blond someone. Harry twisted to fully face Draco Malfoy and fell flat on his face as the rug twisted beneath his feet. "Good to see you too Potter," Draco drawled as he fought to keep a smile from gracing his features. If anyone had told him that Harry Potter would storm in on his private time and started pacing and gesturing like there was no tomorrow he would of smirked at them and walked away. But, it had now happened.

And then, as Harry looked up - from his position on the floor - the tension in the room seemed to increase hundredfold. Harry noticed how delicious Draco looked, and Draco realized just how happy he actually was to see Harry. The urge to kiss those full lips was overpowering. He wanted to spend the rest of his life losing himself in those emerald green eyes, and learn all the secrets buried behind them. **Bloody hell, I really do love Harry Potter. Merlin save me!** With this thought Draco's already pale skin paled even further. Harry stood up from where he had been leaning against the couch Draco had been sitting on. Cautiously, he moved towards Draco, not knowing if his concern was welcome. **Shit, I hope I don't completely screw this up. What if he hates me even more? I know he's gay…but…ah, bugger it.** Harry gently touched Draco's cheek. When Harry's hand met Draco's cheek the two boys felt the electricity pass between them. "Draco, are…are you alright?" he hesitantly asked. "Yes Potter, I am fine." Draco drawled, "and, as touching as your concern is, please remove your hand from my cheek. I don't want to catch anything." With an almost imperceptible sigh, Harry turned to leave. But Draco's voice stopped him. "Potter. Stop. I need yo- I mean, I need to ask you something." **Idiot! You almost told him how you feel. That can never happen. Feelings mean vulnerability. And if you are vulnerable you are weak.** Harry felt a shiver run up his spine. **Don't look too eager you dunce. Turn slowly. Wipe that stupid smile off your face.** Harry slowly turned to face Draco, then "Yes Malfoy?" he softly asked. Draco paused, stuck. He hadn't expected a reply, so he didn't really know what to ask.

"Harry…why did you come here tonight?"

Sorry to stop…but Harry's explanation is kinda long, so this was the best place to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note – I blame this on too much vodka, loud music and dried cherries! I don't actually hold the same views about Harry as Ron and Hermione…so don't blame me. This is based upon other people's opinions, not mine.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. At this moment, I don't own any characters in this story.

Just for you Roni (I can spell!)

LadyDragonWolfKnight – it's kinda explained here. He walked in while he was thinking. He didn't actually realise where he was.

C.Y.S. – thankyou. There's a oneshot called Two…and that's it at the moment.

(**blah blah** indicates thoughts)

("blah blah" indicates speech)

"Why am I here? Do you really want to know why I'm here Malfoy? Why do you care? It doesn't affect your perfect little life in any way, so it really shouldn't matter ti you. Any hey…while we're at it…what the hell are you doing here? Why don't you share this fascinating titbit of information with me before you attempt to pry into my life?"

"Yes. I really would like to know why you're here. As you remember, I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys don't ask pointless questions. **Hah. You make it seem like you're proud to be a Malfoy. You know you aren't. Besides, why not just tell him why you're interested? It would save a lot of hassle.** Merlin Potter, do you really believe that my life's perfect? If you do, you're stupider than people give yo credit for. Did you hang out with Longbottom over the holidays or something?"

"Yes Malfoy. The muggles actually permitted me to leave my bedroom and talk to wizards. In fact, they were feeling extra positive and accepting. So I also told them I was gay. This in turn lead to a family hug, with Dudley introducing me to some of his gay friends." here Harry sunk down into one of the chairs in the room. With a sigh, he raised his head to look at Draco. "All this was instead of whacking me every time I wasn't perfect. And calling me a freak at every chance they could find. For Merlin's sake Malfoy, in the short time I see them they manage to insult me or hurt me than you do in a whole year."

Draco could only stare at Harry, his words shocking him. But before he could say anything to Harry, the taller boy stood up and pushed past him, out into the empty corridor.

-- ---

"I wonder where Harry went 'Mione. He hasn't come back since we told him about us."

"Ron, I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs time to adjust. I mean, it look us time to adjust to him, so we can't exactly expect for him to be ok about us straight away."

"But 'Mione, what we have is normal. He should be able to accept it. It's just so…natural. What we had to accept isn't. It's un-natural. It's something that takes time to get used to."  
" Listen to me Ron. I know that it's not normal to feel like he does. But we can't help how he feels. We just have to support him in whoever he loves. And if they hurt him…then we hurt them." said Hermione with an evil glint in her eye.

"I know. You're right. As usual." Ron happily kissed Hermione. As she deepened the kiss he leaned into her until they were lying on the couch. Hermione purred into the kiss, and Ron was about to unbutton her shirt when Harry came through the portrait hole.

"Geez guys. Knock it off! I don't want to be scarred for life!" he said laughingly.

"Oh Harry! We were so worried about you. Where have you been?" said Hermione.

"Mmm. You looked very worried." At this comment Ron blushed scarlet. Trying to take the heat off him and Hermione, he asked, "So mate, any ideas on who the letter was from yet?" Hermione almost fell off her chair in shock.

"You got an anonymous letter? From who? Wait…stupid question," both boys laugher, and Hermione glared at them, "don't you think you should get it checked out? It might be dangerous."

"I really don't think that this was a dangerous letter 'Mione. Its from a "secret admirer" I don't think someone would go to the trouble of making me feel loved purely to hex me or something."

"Oh Harry! You have an admirer! Can I read the letter? Please please please?"

Laughing, Harry pulled the letter out of his robes.

"Here. See if you can get any hints from it. I'm stumped. I can't work out who I'm supposed to have a past with. Apart from Voldemort, and he wouldn't exactly be sending me love letters. More like hate howlers."

Hermione read the letter, then re-read it to make sure she remembered most of it, Shrugging, she handed it back."

"I don't know Harry. The only person who I know that you have a past with and is also gay is Malfoy. And…that doesn't really bear thinking about."

-- ---

**Idiot. Why didn't you stop him? You were talking to him! That's a good thing. And on the bright side, you learnt some stuff. Not that it was good stuff…but you never know. You might learn about a Harry that no one else knows. And at least you know for sure that he's gay.** Draco sighed. He'd been so close to Harry…it was almost unbearable to see him hurt by the muggles he was talking about though. **I mean really. He's Harry Potter. Every one loves him. Saviour of the wizarding world blah blah blah. I thought his life would be perfect in the muggle world too.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – this one I blame on not enough sleep and Roni telling me to write more. Just to clarify, Harry gets abused by the Dursleys, and Draco gets abused by his father.

Thanks to Roni for betaing (is that a word?) this for me.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. J.K Rowling does. Its all quite devastating I assure you.

(**blah blah** indicates thoughts)

("blah blah" indicates speech)

Chapter 4

Harry laughed at the expression on Hermione's face.

"Yeah. Me and Malfoy. As if!"  
Ron looked relieved when he heard that.

"Well guys…I'm going to go write a couple of letters. So I'll see you later. Night."  
" Night Harry." Ron and Hermione said at the same time. And then Hermione, smiling seductively, said, "Now, where were we?" and kissed Ron.

-- ---

Harry walked up the stairs and to the room he shared with Ron, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. Not knowing why he wanted to write to Malfoy and apologise, he decided to first write his letter to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_How have you been? I know that you told me I could talk to you if I have any problems, but it just feels so awkward talking about stuff. Its not just you, but its talking to people in general. I feel like I'm taking advantage of them. So, I'm sorry if my letters are kind of stilted._

_I think I have a problem. I call it a problem for want of a better word, because I don't consider it a problem. But I know other people will. I haven't told you this, but Tonks might have told you, because I told her a while ago. Its funny to just be able to say it, but…I'm gay. That's not the problem though. I've told Ron and Hermione, and they COMPLETELY freaked out. I kind of expected that though. But I think that they're starting to accept it. Sadly, my problem is slightly more complicated._

_It goes something like…I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy, and the thought of that SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF ME. I mean, Draco Malfoy. Its like…the "Prince of Light" and the "Prince of Dark". Just a little bit weird._

_And…what will people think? I mean, they consider me the freaking saviour of the freaking wizarding world. How will people react if they find out that their stupid hero is gay? I'm not sure if I want to know._

_But it's just so…so aggravating. I don't WANT to like Malfoy. That's not exactly something I'd planned for. But it was just like…one day when we were fighting I realisdd that I didn't hate him. But then, the only way I could ever talk to him was when we were screaming insults or hexes at each other. So I just continued with it._

_I'm sorry to burden you with my troubles, but your help would be greatly appreciated._

_Best wishes_

_Harry Potter._

Well. That was interesting to write. I hope Remus can help. That's if living with Tonks hasn't driven him totally and utterly insane. Now…for the hard one…

Malfoy… 

_much of my words and actions earlier this evening were not directed at you, or meant to be witnessed by you. I'm sorry that you are now aware of my situation re: the muggles, but please, feel free to forget what I told you._

_H. Potter._

Well. That was shockingly retarded. But I suppose it gets the message across.

Harry walked out of his dorms, then made his way to the owlery.

-- ---

Draco was pacing his room. He still didn't know what to do about Harry.

He probably didn't even mean to tell me about it. I mean, he hates me. Why would he tell me something that he probably hasn't told the Mudblood and Weasel? They're his best friends, so if he was going to tell anyone it would be them.

Draco sighed. "maybe I'll just have to write him a letter." Draco moved to his desst and sat down. Maybe I'll give him a hint about how I feel at the same time…

_Dear Potter (ring any bells?),_

_I am sorry about what you go through with the muggles you live with. I don know how you feel though, as my father is the same. _

_Despite what you think of the Malfoys, I am generally not like that. For example, I have a heart. But don't tell anyone. I don't want people to think that I'm actually nice or something. And at the moment, my heart is quite taken by a certain person. Give that some thought._

_I have an offer for you Potter. You might, no, you will think its odd, but I have no deep dark ulterior motive. I assume that you haven't told your friends about the was the muggles treat you. So, if you wish, you may talk to me about it, as I know what you are going through. _

_Take my offer into consideration Potter._

_Draco Malfoy._

Draco walked out of his room, and into the Slytherin common room.

"Where are you going Drake?" Pansy asked

"Oh, just taking care of some business to do with father." he replied.  
Leaving the dungeons he walked up to the owlery, hoping that he wouldn't meet anyone who he knew on the way. After all, it would be rather hard to explain why he was carrying a letter to Harry Potter.

When Draco go to the owlery, imagine his shock when he found Harry tying a letter to one of the school owl's legs and telling it to find him.

"That won't be necessary Potter." Draco said, stepping into the owlery.

"Oh. Malfoy. Its you. Well, here." Harry said, thrusting the letter at him.

"Charming. I also have one for you." Draco replied, handing over his letter. Harry put it in his pocket without reading it, and called Hedwig down.

"I want you to take this to Professor Lupin for me, ok?" Hedwig gently nipped his ear then flew out the window.

"Are you planning on reading that Potter?" Draco asked coolly, his voice not betraying the hope that Harry would read his letter in front of him, then they could talk. But, this was not going to happen.

"Well, I was going to. But I don't generally read my post in the owlery. I was going back to my room."  
" Well then, in that case don't let me keep you from the Mudblood and Weasel."

"Whatever Malfoy. I think you need to realise that they are getting just a tiny bit old."

With that, Harry swept out of the room, with his robes billowing in a way that would make Snape proud.

-- ---

Idiot, Draco thought to himself, once again, you had the perfect freaking opportunity to talk to him. But no. You didn't, did you? Whats wrong wit you? Malfoy pride getting in the way?

-- ---

Why didn't you talk to Malfoy? You could of at leas tread his letter when he asked you to.

Harry tiredly walked back to the common room.

I don't suppose it matters anyway. He wouldn't ever like me, so I should just give up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – ho hum. Sorry I haven't updated for a while…been away with friends then family. So yes. I blame this on Queer as Folk (GOOD SHOW) and A Perfect Circle (GOOD MUSIC) so yes…good stuff 

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. J.K Rowling does. Its all quite devastating I assure you.

Chapter 5

Remus opened his window to let Hedwig in and walked with her on his arm to the kitchen, where he found her some OwlTreats. He opened the kitchen window for her and watched as she flew out into the night sky after he took the letter from her leg. Settling himself on what muggles would call a bar stool, he broke the seal on the letter and started reading:

_Dear Remus,_

_How have you been? I know that you told me I could talk to you if I have any problems, but it just feels so awkward talking about stuff. Its not just you, but its talking to people in general. I feel like I'm taking advantage of them. So, I'm sorry if my letters are kind of stilted._

_I think I have a problem. I call it a problem for want of a better word, because I don't consider it a problem. But I know other people will. I haven't told you this, but Tonks might have told you, because I told her a while ago. Its funny to just be able to say it, but…I'm gay. That's not the problem though. I've told Ron and Hermione, and they COMPLETELY freaked out. I kind of expected that though. But I think that they're starting to accept it. Sadly, my problem is slightly more complicated._

_It goes something like…I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy, and the thought of that SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF ME. I mean, Draco Malfoy. It's like…the "Prince of Light" and the "Prince of Dark". Just a little bit weird._

_And…what will people think? I mean, they consider me the freaking saviour of the freaking wizarding world. How will people react if they find out that their stupid hero is gay? I'm not sure if I want to know._

_But it's just so…so aggravating. I don't WANT to like Malfoy. That's not exactly something I'd planned for. But it was just like…one day when we were fighting I realised that I didn't hate him. But then, the only way I could ever talk to him was when we were screaming insults or hexes at each other. So I just continued with it._

_I'm sorry to burden you with my troubles, but your help would be greatly appreciated._

_Best wishes_

_Harry Potter._

Remus sighed. He already knew Harry was gay, Tonks had told him a few weeks ago when they were talking about how Harry would be adjusting to life without Sirius. But falling for a Malfoy? That was an event that he hadn't really thought about. All the same, if Draco made Harry happy, then who was he to condemn them? As Tonks had shown him, love doesn't particularly care when or where it strikes, as long as it bring the people who are right for each other together. And so, with another sigh, Remus walked to his study, sat at his desk, and began is reply to Harry.

_Dear Harry_

_I have been alright lately, still not really adjusted to the fact that Siri is gone, but it's slowly getting easier. Its really good having Tonks here for me. I don't how I would cope without her. How have you been?_

_I'm glad that you feel like you can talk to me. I know how hard it is not to have anyone you can talk to, so please remember that I will always be here for you. Trust me, you aren't taking advantage of me. I'm here for you to talk to me, not questions asked. _

_Well yes, I did know you were gay. Tonks told me a while ago. But, I had started to think along those lines – just a feeling I had. I'm not surprised about Ron and Hermione's reaction though, I must say. The muggle world is extremely prejudiced against anything they consider abnormal, as you already know. Although they have become more open-minded and accepting over the years, there is still a lot of hate and disgust. The wizarding world, despite its progression in many other areas is very close-minded about sexuality. I'm glad that they're starting to accept it though. Having close, understanding friends can make the disapproval of others less of an issue. _

_Draco Malfoy hmm? Well Harry, you do go for the best. And, much as I hate to admit it, Draco would suit you perfectly. I know you are considered by some to be the "Prince of Light" and him the "Prince of Dark" but, if you think about it, the two of you are like polar opposites – even in appearance. If you get to know him though, you may very well find that, ideologically, he is quite similar to you. Don't judge him because of his family, or what you think his intentions are. Try getting to know him. After all, you wouldn't want him to judge you by the muggles you live with, would you? And beside, you mention that the only reason you continue to taunt and yell at him is because that's the only time the two of you communicate. Maybe that's the same for him._

_Harry, as hard as it is to conceive, when you're in love you stop caring what other people think. The happiness that you find makes up for all the hardships you will endure. As long as the two of you communicate properly, nothing should be able to stop your happiness. I know that you might not believe me about this, but it's true._

_I hope that what I've said helps you, and please, feel free to continue writing to me about your "problem" and anything else you wish to talk about but feel you can't._

_Moony_

-- ---

Tonks was walking through the house she shared with Remus when she found him in his study.

"Hey hon," she said from the door, "who are you writing ti?"

Remus turned from his desk and motioned for her to come over to him.

"Harry. He wrote me a letter. Poor boy. Although, if you think about it, he's not really a boy. He hasn't been for a long time."

Tonks moved behind Remus and began to rub his neck.

"You worry to much my love. You should feel some of these knots. But, even if he hasn't been a boy for a long time, he needs to know it's ok to be one. Even is he doesn't have much innocence left, we can't take it away from him. What did he write to you about?"

"He believes that he has a problem. He told me he's gay. I'm proud of him – he doesn't seem to be hiding his feelings. So that's good. But, he's in love with Draco Malfoy – who is, as we all know, Lucius' son."

Tonks sighed happily.

"Our little boy is growing up." Remus shot her an amused glance, "Don't look at me like that Remy. I'm well aware that he is neither our child, nor small. He is taller than me." here Tonks crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, is my baby feeling a bit short?" Remus grinned. "At least you won't go 'round telling tall tales!"

And, before Tonks could react to what he said, he jumped out of his chair and ran away from the angry witch.

"Remus Lupin! You get your good looking arse back here right this second, or there will be HELL to pay!" she yelled, chasing after him.

"Nymphadora Lupin, there will only be hell if you can catch me!" Remus yelled back. But then suddenly, he stopped in the middle of a hallway. Tonks ran straight into him, her eyes open wide in shock.

"Did you mean it? Or was it a Freudian slip?"

Remus took her hands in his, and led her to a room she hadn't been into before. As Remus opened the door, she gasped. The floor was covered in rose petals, and the fire in the fireplace was roaring merrily. On a table were two champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne.

"Yes. I did mean it Tonks." Remus bent on one knee.

"Nymphadora Tonks, will you do me the honour of bonding with me and becoming my wife?"

"Oh dear Merlin Remus! OF course! Yes! I do!"  
Remus stood up and kissed Tonks.

"Ever since I met you, you have improved my life for the better. You filled a hole in my heart that I didn't even know existed until it was gone. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the best thing to happen to me in a long time, and I never want to lose you."

"Remus, the first time I met you, I felt a connection with you. I always hoped that connection would never fade. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, and I can't imagine a future without you. You are my life, my heart, and my soul. I love you."

Tonks stood on tiptoes and pressed a gentle but passion filled kiss on Remus' lips. After they broke apart, the two of them sighed in contentment. Remus fumbled in one of his pockets,

"I have a ring. It was my mother's engagement ring. It's been in our family for over 100 years."

Tonks took the ring, and gasped at the delicate, hand crafted onyx ring. It had diamonds and rubies around the base and a scattering of diamonds through the body of it. It was spectacular.

"Oh Remus. It-It's gorgeous. I love it."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. J.K Rowling does. Its all quite devastating I assure you.

A/N – sorry guys, this one is really short, but I've been working on a one-shot that is turning into a story (I think) and school stuff. So yeah, I'm sorry. I'll post as often as possible; I just don't know what type of quality they will be 

LadyDragonWolfKnight – yes…it was overly fluffy, but I was in an overly fluffy (happy) mood. :p No, he's going to write another letter.

AtadObsessive46 – thanks…hope you're enjoying.

Dezra – yeah, I thought I'd attempt something that's not as overdone.

Chapter 6

Hedwig flew into the Great Hall at breakfast time with Harry's letter. She flew down to where Harry was, and, when he didn't notice her, she nipped him gently on the ear.

"Oh, Hedwig. Here, have some bacon." He said with a smile, taking the pro-offered letter from her leg. Breaking the seal he found Remus' letter.

_Dear Harry_

_I have been alright lately, still not really adjusted to the fact that Siri is gone, but it's slowly getting easier. Its really good having Tonks here for me. I don't how I would cope without her. How have you been?_

_I'm glad that you feel like you can talk to me. I know how hard it is not to have anyone you can talk to, so please remember that I will always be here for you. Trust me, you aren't taking advantage of me. I'm here for you to talk to me, not questions asked. _

_Well yes, I did know you were gay. Tonks told me a while ago. But, I had started to think along those lines – just a feeling I had. I'm not surprised about Ron and Hermione's reaction though, I must say. The muggle world is extremely prejudiced against anything they consider abnormal, as you already know. Although they have become more open-minded and accepting over the years, there is still a lot of hate and disgust. The wizarding world, despite its progression in many other areas is very close-minded about sexuality. I'm glad that they're starting to accept it though. Having close, understanding friends can make the disapproval of others less of an issue. _

_Draco Malfoy hmm? Well Harry, you do go for the best. And, much as I hate to admit it, Draco would suit you perfectly. I know you are considered by some to be the "Prince of Light" and him the "Prince of Dark" but, if you think about it, the two of you are like polar opposites – even in appearance. If you get to know him though, you may very well find that, ideologically, he is quite similar to you. Don't judge him because of his family, or what you think his intentions are. Try getting to know him. After all, you wouldn't want him to judge you by the muggles you live with, would you? And beside, you mention that the only reason you continue to taunt and yell at him is because that's the only time the two of you communicate. Maybe that's the same for him._

_Harry, as hard as it is to conceive, when you're in love you stop caring what other people think. The happiness that you find makes up for all the hardships you will endure. As long as the two of you communicate properly, nothing should be able to stop your happiness. I know that you might not believe me about this, but it's true._

_I hope that what I've said helps you, and please, feel free to continue writing to me about your "problem" and anything else you wish to talk about but feel you can't._

_Moony_

**I hope he really meant that, because…right now I don't really know what to do.** With a sigh, Harry stood up and left the Great Hall. Hermione went to go after him, but Ron suggested that he needed some alone time.

-->---

**Bloody hell. Everyone's in love. How bloody PEACHY. But…I guess it's good for Remus. In fact, I know it's good, but…why do I have to be in love with Malfoy? It's not like we're ever going to get together.**

With a sigh, Harry moved to his desk and pulled out a blank piece of parchment, meaning to start his potions essay that Snape had given them yesterday – 15 inches on the use of Dragon's blood in healing potions – even though it was due in tomorrow, he needed to get it done. Without thinking, Harry put quill to parchment and wrote whatever first came into his head.

'love hate life death greed money Gringotts fighting war death emotions numbness scream sing reliefshadow wind sweepingbroom flying FREEDOM always constant forever pain memories feelings talking communication Remus help problem Draco loveopinions ostracised society choice pure happy content

-->---

Draco was in the Slytherin common room, attempting to start his Transfiguration homework. So far, he had written…

Transfiguration is a stupid subject and I don't know why people insist on me doing it. I would rather be doing Potter. How unfortunate for me. Isn't like just awful? I wanted to drop it (Transfiguration, not Harry), but then they went and announced that that we would have a double class with the Gryffindors. I wasn't exactly going to quit after that, was I? And do you know why that is? It's because I'm in love with Harry sodding Potter. DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT THAT MAKES MY LIFE?

I'm going to assume that you don't know…because I haven't told you. But…you should know. Despite the fact that you're just a piece of parchment. Hm…maybe I should write in a diary. That might be a good idea. Hm…maybe I could transfigure one of the old banners that we have saying 'WEASLEY IS OUR KING' into 'POTTER IS MY KING'. I could hang it in the common room and see if anyone works out that it was me…I'm SO BORED! Argh, I don't know how Granger does it. Father told me I should be coming first in this bloody class…but it's getting to hard to care. It says in the Malfoy Clauses that I have to find my life mate by the end of this year. And…I honestly believe that my mate is Harry. But I can't even talk to him. For Merlin's sake, I don't even know if he likes me. Bloody hell…I don't know if he even knows if I'm gay. YIPEE that was a SARCASTIC exclamation of joy. Not that I do joy. Joy is NOT a Malfoy trait…someone once suggested that the gene for emotion is removed from the Malfoy children at birth. But…Malfoys love. And, when they do love, they love hard. When we've found our mate, we become rather…over protective of them. Which is why I am the only one permitted to insult Potter now…only I am permitted to hurt him. Weird logic, I know…but hey, it's Malfoy logic. What can I say?

-->---

_Malfoy,_

_Yes, what you said rang bells. But, why get my hopes up? I'm positive that they will just be dashed. Again. Well yes, I'm in a rather bitter mood at the moment, so I'm sorry. But, I did take what you said into consideration. _

_No, I haven't told Ron and Hermione about my "family". I am quite happy with them only knowing the image I present to them and the rest of the world. Why make life any more complicated? It really isn't worth the effort. Maybe one day I'll find someone who I can trust. Maybe I've already found that person. But…I'm sure it will happen. Until then, I am willing to hide. It's funny. Being in the "public eye" makes my feelings so much easier to ignore. It will all end one day. So it doesn't really matter. _

_See Malfoy…Draco? I know you have assured me that you have no ulterior motive, but…how am I meant to trust you? For the past six years, you have been hurling curses, hexes, and insults at my back. Why would your feelings of changed? Despite your admition to having a heart, wouldn't it be better to spend you're your time on the person who has captured your heart? I'm sure no-one would appreciate playing second fiddle to me._

_So. My family. My friends know what has happened – on the surface. Ron and the twins have helped me out a few times, and they know the basics of how I was treated. But…I can never tell them or anyone what really happened. _

_But…enough about me. Why are you interested? I honestly don't understand your motivation. I'm sorry if I am confirming your feelings that I am completely dense, but if your enemy started writing to you, what would you think? Idon't even know why I'm writing this to you…I guess I just needed to bitch about it to someone, and no-one would expect me to talk to you. SO yes. But…feel free to write back to me I guess._

_Harry_

-->---

Hey guys, I decided that I didn't like the end of chapter 6, so I rewrote it (as you can tell). Chapter 7 should be up soon…but I'm not sure when, cos I have a bunch of stuff to do for English. dances Isn't it exciting? I have to write 12000 words on homophobia and coping with suicide. My teacher told me not to be so angsty…oh well :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Sorry guys, this isn't the best. I redid the end of the last chapter too…I didn't really like it.

Disclaimer – I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns all.

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed...not sure where i'm going with the story, but im gonna keep writing it...

Ron walked through the door to the potions lab, and barely managed to stifle a groan. He was the last person to enter the room, and Snape had set everyone to partners. The only person left was Pansy Parkinson.

"So good of you to join us Mr. Weasley," Snape said, looking up from his books, "as you can see, I have you paired with Miss Parkinson. Please, try to make this experience as painless as possible for her."

Ron blushed, and moved as slowly as possible over to the desk he had been assigned to.

"Hurry up Weasley. 10 points of Gryffindor for dawdling."

With a roll of his eyes, Ron walked over to his desk and pulled out his chair. Slumping into the chair, he sullenly muttered, "What brilliantly useful potion are we making today?"

Snape, who had overheard his comment, came sweeping over to his desk with a larger than normal scowl on his face.

"Well Weasley, if you had been listening when you came into the room, you would know that we are making the Solinus Potion. Now, who can tell me what the Solinus Potion does? Potter. What do you have to say?"

"The Solinus Potion reveals to a person their soul mate. The potion also forces them to begin forging the bond with their mate."

"Mr. Malfoy. Can you add anything to this?"

"The Solinus Potion will only show a person's mate to the actual person. Only you and your mate will be able to see each other's aura. The potion doesn't take into account current relationships, gender or age difference. The effects of the potions will only wear off when the two people have began to bond – both parties must be doing it voluntarily though."

"Mr. Potter. I wonder if you can tell me the reaction of the soul mates if one rejects the other?"

"The one who made the first approach will die within 48 hours of a broken heart – it's as if the body shuts down from grief. The one who rejected the approach can only reverse this effect with the words 'from the dawning of time have our souls been linked, and until the end of life so they shall remain'."

"Well done both of you. 20 points to Slytherin and 10 to Gryffindor for answering my questions. Now, upon the board are the ingredients for the potion, and the instructions," with a wave of his wand, the ingredients and instructions appeared in the board, "as this is a double period, you will have two hours to complete your potion. Now. Get to work."

-- ---

Fawkes gently hooted in Dumbledore's ear. The old man sat up with a start and adjusted his half-moon spectacles, which were about to fall off his nose.

"What happened? Oh dear…did I fall asleep again? You really must wake me next time Fawkes."

Fawkes hooted indignantly.

"Yes well. You did wake me up, didn't you? What have we here?" Dumbledore asked, picking up a letter from his desk and breaking open the seal.

_Dear Albus,_

We are writing to inform you that Nymphadora and I are engaged, and hope to be married at the beginning of Spring. We hope that you are well, and that Harry is also doing well. We wish to discuss with you Harry's living arrangements, as, when Nymphadora and I are married, we feel that we will be able to provide him with the family that he has never had. If possible, could you please owl us with a time that would be convenient for you for this meeting? We also have a favour to ask of you. Could you please not tell Harry of us until the meeting – I don not want to disappoint him again.

Sincerely,

Remus

-- ---

Harry was about to stand to walk to the storeroom where the ingredients for the potion were kept, when Draco began to talk.

"Potter. You actually know something. It appears that you have actually learnt from the past and studied what we will be brewing this year."

Resisting the urge to snap back at him – being in love with someone didn't make them less irritating all of the time – he calmly nodded, and said "Yes. I decided that if I wanted to do my best this year I would have to actually go to some amount of effort. Quite like you and transfiguration I suppose."

And, with a satisfied, almost Malfoy like smirk, he walked over to the storeroom and began to collect the ingredients that he and Draco would need to make the Solinus Potion.

-- ---

"Well my love, Dumbledore should have gotten the letter by now. I wonder what his reaction will be? Normally he guesses things like this – he's uncannily like Molly Weasley in that was – but I don't think he had any idea at the last meeting of the order."

"No," Tonks replied with a smile, "he didn't, did he? But, as long as he doesn't tell Harry, it doesn't really matter."  
Tonks stood on her tiptoes to kiss Remus, and her arms reached around his neck. Remus broke the kiss to nuzzle at her neck, and Tonks sighed with happiness.

"I love you Remus. I can never tell you that often enough. I hope Harry wants to live with us in the holidays."

"Trust me love. He will. When he stays with the muggles he always writes me to tell me that he would rather be living anywhere else. Once I suggested he should live on the school train. He wrote back straight away asking if I could arrange it. So, I think he will be pleased to finally have a real family."

-- ---

"Potter, you weren't meant to put in four dung beetle shells. That would most probably turn it into bloody acid rain or something. You were supposed to add one crushed dung beetle shell and the wings of four flies."

"Oh for heavens sake Malfoy. If you are so brilliant, then you can do it."

"Fine. I will. And, what's more, it shall be perfect."

Harry rolled his eyes, and said in an apathetic tone "whatever Malfoy."

**Damn, everything he does is perfect anyway. It's not like adding bloody fly wings and dung beetle shells would be any different. But…I wonder…is he really my soul mate? I know that we have a connection…but is it our souls connecting? Or am I just over-reacting?**

Professor Snape came sweeping over to the desk Harry and Draco were sharing.

"Potter, Draco, very good." Raising his voice, he said, "Class, you will notice how Draco's potion has turned a deep purple in colour. That's what everyone else's should look like. Yes Longbottom – even yours. I didn't pair you with Granger because the two of you look good together. I did it so that you wouldn't kill everyone in the room." lowering his voice again, Snape said to Harry and Draco, "now, the potion needs to simmer for ten minutes. I don't want you to kill, main or hurt each other. And keep your arguments down to a dull roar." And with that, he swept off towards Ron and Pansy's desk.

"I got your letter." Draco said, whilst studying his fingernails.

"Yeah. Thanks for your's. You were right – I can't and won't tell Ron and Hermione what's going on. I figure…you don't exactly have a high opinion of me. so knowing this won't make it any different."  
"Aren't you concerned that I'll tell someone?"

"Well, yes. But…what would you gain from it? No one would believe that the "Great Harry Potter" had muggle relatives who he couldn't even stand up to. I mean, my friends know what happens on the surface, but…they think that I don't want to hurt them, so that's why I don't stand up for myself. I suppose…if they want to think that, it doesn't hurt them."

"Yes. But eventually it will hurt you. And…I don't exactly know how to say this, but…I am becoming more and more attached to you."

"Really? Strange…I seem to have become attached to you as well."

Draco put up his hand, and hissed to Harry "just do as I say." Professor Snape swept over, and, impatiently, asked "Yes Draco. What is it?"

"Potter seems to think he needs to go to the hospital ward."

"Really Potter? And what seems to be ailing you?"

"It's my head Sir." he replied, placing influence upon the word head, hoping that Snape would translate it as "My scar hurts."

"Very well. Potter, go to the hospital wing. Draco, please accompany him. You will both have to make this lesson up tonight in detention."

With that, Draco walked out of the classroom, leaving Harry to slowly walk out, ignoring the whispered questions that followed him out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – omg…im really sorry that I haven't updated for a while. But I've actually been doing schoolwork for once. My teachers were pleasantly surprised. But yes, I'm really sorry. I have school cert this week, so I'm not sure when the next update will be, but thank you all sooo much for your patience!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. I cry myself to sleep at night over that fact. So don't sue me.

kozie - thanks. i'm attempting to give it direction...but...shrugs we'll see

oOo The Skittle Queen oOo - thank you muchly :)

Coolio and Saturniia - thank you soooo much! i completely forgot! looks ditzy

"**But one day it will hurt you"…why on earth would he care if it hurt me? I know he said he's becoming attached to me…but…there are people who think they're attached to me, purely because I am Harry Potter. I'm going to go out on a limb here, but I'm assuming that's not why Draco's becoming attached. And, bloody hell…detention. Bloody Snape.**

Harry shut the door to the classroom behind him, and waited to see what Draco was planning to do. When Draco didn't move from where he was leaning against the wall, Harry made to walk away. He was stopped when Draco spoke.

"And…where exactly are you going Potter?"

"Why, to see Madam Pomfrey of course. Don't you remember Malfoy? My head hurts," Harry answered in a tone meant to make it painfully obvious that Harry refused to give anything else about his life away.

"Fine Potter, we will go to the infirmary."

"Oh, you're troubling yourself to accompany me. I feel so honoured."

"Potter, I have a detention. I also just admitted something to you that, if my father finds out, could prove…well, basically fatal to me. And if the dark lord finds out, it will be fatal. And if he doesn't kill me, he will manipulate me into a relationship with you, where I will play both the loving boyfriend and the spy. You wouldn't be safe – from the wrath of the dark lord or my father."

"So the only reason you're walking to the opposite end of the school with me is because you don't feel you've earnt this detention, so now you're doing something to earn it?" Harry asked with confusion in his voice, and written on his face.

**No you fool. The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm madly in love with you, and I want to spend as much time as possible around you.**

"Um, yes…something like that."

Harry nodded.

"Right. Well, now you've explained that to me I understand completely. I'm so glad we had that conversation."

"You know Harry, sarcasm really doesn't suit you."

"Um…you called me Harry."

Draco wanted to bang his head against a wall. **Oh Merlin, he really can be slow sometimes. I wonder how the Mudblood and Weasel put up with him**. Then, Draco remembered something. **Oh yes, that's right. The Mudblood and Weasel are actually screwing each other. I wonder…does Harry know. He's going to need some help adjusting to this. I think I will have to be the one to help him.** Draco's patented smirk appeared, but it somehow looked more evil than usual.

"Yes…I did call you Harry. Unless I'm mistaken, that is your name, isn't it? Or have you been lying to the whole wizarding world for years, and you're not actually Harry Potter."

"Eh, it's possible. At least, I wish it would be. But no, I'm stuck being Harry Potter for the rest of my life."

Draco sighed as he felt a rush of affection for the boy standing before him.

"When I was growing up, I was taught that you lived like a king. That your relatives were at your beck and call, and so totally afraid of you that they didn't dare to oppose you. I was told that you got anything you would ever want or need, and so much that you didn't. When I first met you for the second time on the train, it struck me that you didn't look like you had been pampered for the first eleven years of your life. I mentioned this to my father. He told me that it was a glamour spell so that people would feel sorry for you. I didn't understand why. Father laughed, and told me I would one day. I still don't understand. I went home that year. Father was so angry with me. Not only because one of my year mates had once again defeated the Dark Lord, but also because I had failed in the first important mission he ever gave me – befriending you. What I didn't know at the time he was punishing me was that I was going to be glad I wasn't your friend. I knew what my father and the dark lord were planning for you and your friends. If I wasn't close to you, I could at least watch you. Father never knew what I was doing. He still doesn't. He doesn't know my feelings for you. But…that's not something I will ever want him to know. He would put the Imperius curse upon me so that I would do what he wanted if I didn't co-operate. It wouldn't be the first time he had used an Unforgivable on me."

Harry moved forward, and tentatively touched Draco's cheek.

"I'm sorry Draco. I never knew. I didn't…in the train, I…there was something about you that made me want to take your hand and "merrily skip off", but then…you insulted Ron. The Weasleys were pretty much the first people to ever be nice to me. I know he insulted you, but…I couldn't not stay with Ron. Living with the muggles taught me that if someone is ever nice to you, hold on to them for as long as possible. They will eventually leave, or change, but at the very least you will have memories of them, and the kindness they showed you. Like the ice-cream lady at the zoo we went to on Dudley's birthday. That was the third time I had ever had ice-cream in my life, and it was thanks to her." Draco was starting to look confused. "But…I learnt from that that you should always savour the kindness of others. I'm so sorry. I never dreamed that my refusal would make your father punish you."

**Oh Merlin Draco, it's now or never. Just kiss the boy. The worst that will happen is that he'll never speak to you again and tell everyone what happened, totally ruining your reputation.**

Harry was now leaning against the wall opposite to Draco. "For one minute Potter, please, don't speak."

Harry just nodded. **Oh Merlin. What is he going to do?**

Draco moved closer to Harry, and understanding dawned on Harry's face. He nodded, and Draco smirked. He closed the gap between the two of them and took Harry's head in his hands. Harry tilted his head up and rose up onto his toes. Draco bought his mouth down the final centimetres and savagely crushed their lips together. Harry's tongue probed at Draco's mouth, and Draco let him in, slipping his own tongue in as well. The two tongues battled each other for dominance, until, surprisingly, Draco let Harry gain the upper hand. Harry began to slowly probe the other boy's mouth, tasting every nook and cranny he could find. Draco broke the kiss, and the twp boys stood facing each other, both panting slightly, both realising that their lives would never be the same.

_-- ---_

A question…does any one reading this go to Havergal College in Toronto?


	9. Authors Note

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been going through a rough patch at the moment, so it's been hard to write. I should be back and up soon though. Also, could you guys give me an idea of where you want me to go with both (Remus/Tonks, Harry/Draco) pairings, cos it feels like it's kind of lacking in direction at the moment. I'm really sorry, but I should have it updated soon.

xox


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Hey guys, I'm really really sorry that this took so long, but I haven't been able to do much lately. This one is really short, but I need to start off slowly again. Thanks so much for your patience. xx

Disclaimer – if, for some reason you mistake my writing for J.K Rowling's, then thank you very much. But…as im not her…don't sue Bec.

Chapter 9

Draco could only stare at Harry, as the other boy ducked his head. Draco, not knowing what Harry felt, took a step backwards, and stammered out "I-I'm sorry. I-I'll just l-leave now."

At this, Harry's head shot up. "Why are you leaving? What did I do wrong?"

Draco turned to face Harry, a look of shock upon his face, "It was my fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

Harry looked confused. "Draco, I don't understand. Why are you leaving? What happened? If I recall properly, we just kissed. And now you're leaving. Do you not want this or something?"

Draco nearly laughed, he was so astonished. "Not want this? Bloody hell Potter, I've been wanting this – and you – for almost three years."

Harry began to smile – a real smile – when Draco said that. "It's funny…I've felt like that for a while too. I thought you'd noticed."

"I did…hence the extra taunts and hexes I threw at you," Draco smirked, "I didn't want you to know. But then at the beginning of the year…I decided that I needed to tell you how I felt. I stopped caring about the consequences. How I felt was "eating me up inside"", Draco said, making quote marks with his fingers. "I thought that as soon as I saw you I would be able to tell you, except…I was too nervous. I didn't know how I would tell you, or how you'd react. I always had my hopes, but…there was always so much shit between us, so I didn't know. And so then, I decided to write you a letter. It took me almost an hour," Draco said laughing.

Harry's jaw dropped. "That was you! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" He said, jumping around in excitement.

Draco laughed again. "Oh God Harry, if I ever had doubts about you being queer, you just convinced me."

Harry began to turn a vivid shade of red. "Yeah, Hermione told me I was queer before I told her and Ron."

Draco gulped, "You told them? What did they say? Did you tell them about liking me?"

Harry began to pace, not answering Draco.

"Harry, what did they do? What happened?"

Harry sighed, "Lets just say that…they…they didn't take it too well. Ron chucked a shit at me – didn't talk to me for a week. Hermione…I think the only reason she accepted me more is because she wanted Ron to accept it. But…Ron's still pretty much in denial – after 3 months. It so…aggravating." Harry said. Draco waited until Harry was standing in front of him, and then pushed him backwards into the wall, gently touching his lips to the other boys. Harry deepened the kiss, until they heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Harry moved away from Draco, and both began to scowl – just in time to see Lucius Malfoy stalk around the corner.

-- ---

Sorry bout the cliffie guys, but I could only really do this much at the moment. I will update as soon as I can. xx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – once again, sorry I haven't been updating! I'm really really sorry. I want to update as much as possible, but its not really working for me right now. Thankyou sooo much to everyone who has been reviewing this, it means so much to me! xx

Disclaimer – don't own…sigh

Chapter 10

"What have you done Potter? Your ineptitude managed to make me, ME, stupid. That was impossible! You RUINED my reputation!" Draco began to yell.

"Oh Malfoy, does this really look like my caring face?" Harry asked, gesturing to his face, "no, that's what I thought. Cos, quite frankly, I don't give a sh-"

"Why, Mister Potter, it appears that you have, once again, managed to ruin all that I work for." Lucius said, as he strode towards Harry.

"Father, how did you get here?" Draco asked nervously.

"Have you never heard of the floo network Draco? My, and I thought I had taught you better," Lucius answered, with barely a sideways glance at his son.

"Oh, this is what you work for? I am really starting to think that you've failed. I thought you had disowned Draco out of some misguided loyalty to a certain creepy snake faced dude."

"Ah Mister Potter, your insults get more and more creative everytime I have the misfortune to meet with you. Now, if the two of you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." And with that, Lucius swept past them, moving further into the dungeons.

Harry collapsed against the wall, and doubled over with laughter. Draco merely looked at Harry, but couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Oh Dear Merlin, Harry," he choked out, "that was sooo close! I can't be-" he was cut off by Harry's lips crashing down on his, and he let out a startled gasp, that soon turned into a groan. Harry broke the kiss off, and Draco whimpered.

"Now that I have your attention babe, shouldn't we go visit Madame Pomfrey. If your father tells Snape we we're in the corridor, he's going to assume something's amiss."  
"Wow Potter, new word. Did you just learn it?"

"Nope, that one I've known for a while…just never had a chance to use it before," Harry answered with a grin. Draco shook his head, and followed Harry as he bagan walking to the hospital wing.

-- --

A/N – hey guys, I know that this is really short, but I kinda thought I should update…im really sorry it hasn't been more regular. I'm gonna try harder! Promise!


End file.
